


Unprofessional Behavior

by serendicity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Akira's sluttiness knows no bounds, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendicity/pseuds/serendicity
Summary: Akira is the owner and lead practitioner of a local massage parlor and he gets a new client who turns his world upside down.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Iwai Munehisa, Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a fun little idea in a Discord server that I completely ran away with and this is the result. These two just inspire me way too much!!
> 
> Akira is in his early 20s and Iwai is in his early to mid 40s. No Phantom Thieves or metaverse but Iwai still has the same background as in-game and Akira is still friends with/works with the PT gang.

It started with a flyer on his way home from work one day. Posted up in the window of a local coffee shop he frequented was the “Art of Touch Massage Parlor” advertising new client specials and contact information with eye-catching red and black designs. It was right there in Shinjuku so it wasn’t too far out of the way either. Iwai wasn’t exactly the best at prioritizing self-care other than basic hygiene and always thought of places like these as frivolous and unnecessary but he was also long overdue for some R&R.

He put off making an appointment for a couple weeks until he saw that the flyer was still up every time he passed by the coffee shop as if it was taunting him to act. Curious, he finally pulled out his phone to look up the massage parlor online and saw that it had outstanding reviews as well as decent prices. Taking note of the business hours listed and seeing that it was about 30 minutes before their facilities closed for the day he rang up the number and set his first appointment. There were a few different tiers for services and he figured if he was going to spend money on something like this he might as well select the best package.

He was assigned to Akira Kurusu who happened to be the owner and lead practitioner. When he arrived for his first appointment he was introduced to Akira who had tousled dark hair and fashionable rimmed glasses. He seemed to be about in his early 20s, which Iwai found impressive for running his own business. As a business owner himself he was already intrigued. And after his first session with Akira he quickly secured another appointment for the next week.

-

Iwai was interesting. Throughout his practice Akira had met a lot of different kinds of people from all walks of life which was what he enjoyed most about his line of work. Some clients were quiet during their sessions and some were fairly chatty, but overall pleasant. He was surprised when he saw Iwai’s tattoos, knowing that they were of the same kind worn by the yakuza. They tended to be pretty secretive about where they chose to do business but Iwai was the first client he had who was open about his shady past. Iwai had explained that he had left his clan more than a decade ago and didn’t really seem to be bothered by Akira knowing any of this.

They ended up building a steady rapport with each other over several more sessions and Iwai quickly grew to be his favorite client as well as one of his most frequent patrons. However, Akira was growing fond of Iwai in more ways than one. He was _incredibly_ attractive; gruff, masculine, physically fit, and his voice made him feel like warm honey ran through his veins. Not only that but he was kind and considerate and had his own business as well. He grew to respect him a lot. The tattoos were a nice bonus too. He was older, but that wasn’t something that dissuaded his interest in the slightest. In fact, it may have even made him _more_ appealing.

Although it wasn’t advertised publicly, they did offer services in more of a sexual nature if the client so desired and the masseuse felt comfortable performing them. Akira had worked on a number of clients he found physically attractive but nothing ever went beyond what the client came for. But this time was different. He didn’t want to scare Iwai away, but also couldn’t stop thinking about those tattooed muscles and how his voice would sound when receiving a handjob. Maybe it was unprofessional, but Iwai checked all his boxes and _then_ some. It was worth a shot at the very least.

-

Towards the end of his next session (which was maybe the fourth or fifth time, Iwai had lost count at this point) Akira decided he would let Iwai in on what else he could offer.

“I’m not obligated to ask, but I wanted to know if you might be interested in some… _additional_ services…” Akira said, pressing circles into Iwai’s shoulders with his thumbs.

“Oh? Like what?” the older man asked, the implications completely lost on him.

Akira’s lips curved into a smile. “If you’re up for it…” he started, running his thumbs down between his shoulder blades and towards his lower back. “You can request a special massage… if you so desire.”

Iwai felt his face heat up. “…Whaddya mean?”

Akira smoothed his oiled hands out to his sides, gliding them slowly up along his oblique muscles. “If you’d like to achieve sexual release, I can provide that for you.”

Iwai went silent.

“No pressure of course. It falls under an extended massage on the menu to respect your privacy so all you have to do is let me know what you’d prefer,” Akira explained, leaning in closer as his hands reached his shoulders again.

“Although I should have you know…” he started. “I’m quite good at it,” he breathed near the shell of his ear, causing goosebumps to prickle on the back of his neck.

He then pulled his hands off of him and wiped them dry with a clean towel. “That’s it for today, see you next time Iwai,” he said, looking back with that charming-as-ever smile before exiting the room.

The suggestion tormented Iwai for the next week.

-

At this point Iwai had been regularly seeing Akira every Friday and until now it had been a simple transaction with the benefits of Iwai’s relaxation and Akira’s company. But ever since he let him know about the additional services he could offer his conscience fought with itself causing sleepless nights and the questioning of his own morality. Shit. Did he accidentally sign up to one of those shady massage parlors like the ones in the red light district? Whether or not that was the case, Akira was obviously skilled with his hands which is what kept him coming back for more. He also noticed a significant improvement in his posture and overall mood. Even his customers noticed a change in his demeanor. Was it really such a bad thing to continue seeing him?

Akira was also very attractive, and maybe under different circumstances he’d be willing to at least take him on a date first, but it was never his intention to coerce him into doing sexual favors for him regardless of how much he was spending. The mere thought of it made him feel like a total scumbag. That had been a part of himself that he locked up and buried long ago. He was an honest man now with a business and a kid. He could never allow himself to in good conscience take part in such a thing. Absolutely not.

-

Today was his next appointment and he laid chest-down on the same massage table he laid on many times before with a towel over his waist, pensively waiting for Akira to enter once he buzzed that was ready. He heard the door open and Akira walk over, opening a bottle of oil to start working on his back as per usual.

“So… I noticed you requested an extended massage today. Were you wanting the standard full body or… something else…?” Akira asked, grinning as if he already knew the answer. Were masseuses supposed to be this flirty? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?

As Akira’s hands began to knead his shoulders he found himself already starting to chicken out. This was _such_ a bad idea. _Just say you wanted the PG massage and leave with your dignity still in tact,_ he thought to himself, conflicted.

Akira laughed softly. “It’s OK if you don’t wanna take the plunge just yet, I won’t do anything you aren’t ready for,” trailing his fingers down his spine. Was he teasing him? Or just being polite? _Fuck, I can’t tell anymore…_

Akira performed his usual ministrations but something about them felt different. They were slower and more deliberate, at least he swore it seemed like they were. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to how Akira’s talented fingers would feel on other areas of his body, and before he knew it he was starting to get hard. _Fuck._

Luckily he was laying on his front so Akira couldn’t see the massive hard-on he was hiding between himself and the massage table.

Akira hummed playfully in thought. “You’re a lot more tense than usual today Iwai,” he said, palming his oiled hand over his neck and rubbing out the tension. The deliberate up-and-down squeezing motion translated to something else in his brain and he found himself starting to squirm as he became uncomfortably hard.

His current state wasn’t lost on Akira of course so he thought he’d help make things easier for him. “If it gives you any peace of mind… I can give you a blindfold and I won’t talk so that you can just focus on feeling good,” he said in an attempt to further persuade him.

_Maybe that would help…_ Iwai thought, sighing before throwing away his last shred of resistance. It had been a while since he had a good wank anyway, _clearly_ , and what better time than now to take care of it while he was paying a cute guy he may or may not have developed a slight crush on to get him off.

“Yeah… OK, let’s do it,” Iwai replied, with a bit more decisiveness in his voice this time.

Akira wore a pleased grin as he turned around to retrieve an eye mask and some additional oils. He let Iwai slip the eye mask on and told him to turn over only when he was ready to while he pressed into his back muscles to help him relax.

After a few minutes of psyching himself up Iwai let him know that he was ready and he rolled over onto his back, his erection standing proud beneath the small towel that covered his waist.

Akira bit his lip to prevent himself from making any kind of sound that would give him away and grabbed onto the edge of the towel to gradually pull it down, uncovering what he would consider to be one of the most magnificent cocks he’d ever laid eyes on. His mouth even started to water at the sight.

Noticing that Iwai was still tense and probably somewhat nervous he began by pouring oil into his hands and working over his shoulders and chest. He rubbed out any residual tension in his arms, subsequently feeling out the curve of his well-defined biceps. It really wasn’t fair for a man to be this _hot_.

Moving on to his pecs, he eased the muscles with a firm hand, fingertips brushing over his nipples for added stimulation. Seeing that Iwai was starting to let his guard down, his hands then moved down to his groin, thumbing around the skin near the base of his cock and up to his abdomen with tantalizing motions. He marveled in how his cock twitched in interest, running his nails against the taught skin of his abdomen and watching as his muscles rippled in their wake.

Glancing up to check on him, Iwai’s mouth was partially open and his breathing was becoming more irregular. Akira grinned with satisfaction, continuing to watch his face as one of his hands moved up to just barely brush over the tip of his reddened cock with his palm, causing Iwai to suck a sharp breath in.

Wetting his lips, Akira proceeded by holding a bottle of warmed oil over the tip of his length, squeezing it out and allowing it to pool messily onto the head and slowly drip down along the shaft. Iwai’s chest rose and fell more prominently now and his jaw was clenched in an effort to remain patient. There was of course a method to all this teasing and Akira was confident that Iwai was going to enjoy every last second of it based on his body language.

Setting the bottle of oil down, Akira flattened his palm against the underside of his cock, pressing it flush against his abdomen and rubbing along it with both hands. Iwai let out an unexpected moan which surprised even Akira. He was definitely pent up. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

Taking a quiet breath in, Akira smoothed one hand down to the base and stroked one of the bulging veins with the pad of his thumb while the other rolled over the head with his palm, the oil making it easy to maneuver his hand. Iwai’s hands made fists at his sides and his hips rolled up into Akira’s hands, silently begging for more. Akira wanted _so_ badly to speak, to tell him how amazing his cock was and how much he wanted him to slap him in the face with it before gagging himself on it but he didn’t want to take Iwai out of it or worse, make him feel uncomfortable and never come back. This was already more than he could have asked for.

Taking it up a notch, Akira let go and squeezed more oil into his palm before covering the top half of Iwai’s cock with it and pumping it in earnest, obscene squelching noises filling the small room. Iwai hissed and clutched at the material of the massage table, the lower half of his body moving on its own accord as Akira sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. Before he could get too close to climaxing, Akira withdrew his hand and ran his nails along his hips and groin, easing him back down.

“ _Holy fuck…_ ” Iwai gritted out, tilting his head back and panting with euphoria. Akira bit his lip to hold back a moan, having gotten himself rather worked up just from listening to him. His hand returned to his slick and throbbing cock, loosely dragging his fingertips up and down along the rigid flesh, occasionally using the blunt edge of his nails to tease him.

Iwai _growled_ and rolled his hips up repeatedly, his muscles flexing with the intense need for release. Akira was starting to lose his grip on his own reality, eyes glazed and lips parted with hushed, wanton breaths. His mind hurdled straight to wondering what it would feel like to have those hips driving into him while he rode him right then and there. _Tuck that idea away for later when you’re at home in bed,_ he thought to himself. Right now, he had a job to finish.

Using one hand to carefully cradle his balls, he used his other hand to press the pad of his thumb against the slit at the head, making small, tight circles with the precum that gathered there before widening the circle and enveloping him with his whole hand, pumping him slowly but firmly from the base to the tip.

Iwai choked out a ragged moan, his hips moving against Akira’s hands as if he no longer had control of them. The dark-haired boy’s eyes flicked up to Iwai’s face, overcome with the urge to take him into his mouth and finish him with his cheeks and tongue, but holding back for his own sake.

His fist twisted over him with a repeated motion and that was what sent him over the edge, coming in milky white ropes onto Akira’s hand and his own chest. Akira watched with the most want he’d ever felt in his life, easing him through it with gentle strokes and burning into his memory how his cum felt sliding between his fingers. He wanted to lick it all off and then ask for more.

Iwai panted harshly as his body settled back down, his muscles twitching with aftershocks. Akira slowly lifted his sticky hand off and wiped it clean before grabbing another towel to clear the residual fog from his glasses. An awkward silence fell between them which made Iwai feel a bit uneasy since Akira was usually quite talkative during their sessions. He could feel Akira wiping him clean with a warm, wet towel but didn’t dare remove the eyemask just yet. He then placed a fresh towel back over his waist, smoothing it out neatly.

Akira quietly cleared his throat before turning on his heels to grasp the door handle. “See you next time,” he managed to blurt out, utterly devoid of his usual poise and charisma, and exited the room. As he shut the door behind him he ran his hand through his hair, letting out a deep and shaky breath. He then made a beeline straight to the break room and stuck his face in the freezer for a few minutes.

-

“What’s going on with Akira?” a tall, fair-skinned man with dark blue hair asked, looking in the direction that Akira had made a swift escape towards.

A shorter blonde woman chuckled, patting him on the shoulder in consolation. “Oh Yusuke. You can’t see it? That guy’s been coming here for weeks just to see Akira. He _totally_ has the hots for him. And vice versa,” she said, winking to emphasize her point.

“…How can you be certain? Akira is the most skilled at what he does after all,” Yusuke replied.

The door to the room Akira had left opened and out walked Iwai, looking flushed.

“…Oh, excuse me,” he said, walking around them.

“Come again~!” Ann lilted as he made it to the end of hallway, causing him to flinch and feel a permeating sense of shame.

Yeah. He could definitely never come back here again.

At least, that’s what he thought until he found himself thinking about their last session every night for the next week. Thinking about those adept hands working him like it was his god-given gift to the world. He was positive his own hands would never yield the same results (he had tried), let alone anyone else. But he’d be lying to himself if he said it was just the handjobs he was interested in. He wanted more. More of _Akira_.

He was _so_ screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any decent explanation for this, or anything to make it sound deep and meaningful. They go at it. Like animals. That's the gist of it. Lmao

When it came time for his next appointment, Iwai had half a mind to cancel last minute or make up an excuse for why he couldn’t make it, but he figured that would only make him look more suspicious. He didn’t want to send Akira mixed signals either. Maybe it was best to just talk to him about it?

…Yeah, there was no way _that_ could go wrong.

-

Once he signaled that he was ready he heard the door open and click shut followed by Akira’s quiet footsteps.

“Back for more?” he greeted with a teasing undertone, seemingly back to his usual self. He couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. What exactly was he hoping for anyway? This was Akira’s job; he was certain that plenty of Akira’s clients fell for his irresistible charm only to realize he was like that with everyone and they weren’t special after all.

“Seems so,” Iwai replied calmly, laying on his front with his arms folded beneath his head. His head was turned to the side that Akira stood on but he wasn’t looking at him. For a number of obvious reasons.

Akira had his own thoughts reeling through his mind but didn’t want to make any assumptions about his client or overstep his boundaries (more than he likely already had, admittedly). The twinge of shame he felt in his stomach next was unavoidable. He had offered Iwai his special services for no reason other than his own selfishness, even though Iwai _did_ seem to enjoy it quite a bit. And it was _so_ unbelievably **_hard_** not to think of their last session every single day for the past week. It had him distracted and unfocused. Even Ann and Yusuke noticed that something was off. They seemed to be onto him somehow, but he would do everything he could to avoid admitting it to them face to face.

The massage proceeded with idle but awkward small talk. They were both definitely feeling it and the tension in the air made for a less than ideal environment for relaxation. _I must be the world’s biggest idiot,_ Iwai thought to himself before beginning to steer the conversation in a direction he sincerely hoped he wouldn’t regret.

“Akira,” Iwai said, adjusting his position to look at Akira through the corner of his eye.

Akira paused and flinched, feeling as though his guard had just been compromised. “…Hm?” he hummed, returning to his ministrations on his lower back in an attempt to appear unaffected.

Once his hands made their way up to Iwai’s shoulders he couldn’t stop the gasp that fled his lungs when Iwai suddenly and without warning grabbed him by the wrist.

Akira blinked owlishly, frozen where he stood.

“Feel free to kick me out if this is way off base… but am I crazy to think that there’s somethin’ goin’ on here?”

Akira’s mouth opened but nothing came out. His heart fluttered so vigorously in his chest he thought he might black out at any second. Finally remembering to breathe, he shut his mouth, swallowing nervously and feeling like he was on fire. “No, you’re not crazy,” he finally said, taking in a quiet and steadying breath.

Iwai looked at him from where he laid, Akira’s hand still in his grasp. It felt like an eternity passed before anything else happened.

“Then what would you say if I told you I wanted you?” Iwai husked, and it _instantly_ wrecked Akira.

The younger man treaded closer, grabbed Iwai’s shoulder and shoved at it to turn him over while wasting no time in crushing an open-mouthed kiss against Iwai’s lips.

Iwai’s voice thrummed low in his chest and he pulled Akira by the arm, hauling him up and onto the massage table with him, threading his fingers through his hair as he proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Akira urgently found his footing once his body was covering Iwai’s, slotting their legs between each other’s as they licked into and tasted each other’s mouths with an occasional scrape of teeth. Akira was making sounds that were a hybrid between panting and moaning and it was making Iwai feel like he was going absolutely _mad_ with want.

When Akira experimentally dragged his hips on top of his own, Iwai _growled_ , Akira’s lower lip being on the receiving end of his teeth. They rutted against each other with languid but forceful pressure until they grew frustrated at the layers of fabric between their bodies.

Akira caved first, backing off Iwai only so that he could wrench the offending towel from Iwai’s lap and throw it carelessly across the room. He lowered himself down Iwai’s body, ducking his head to nip and mouth at the muscles of his torso. Once he reached his abdomen his eyes flicked back up to Iwai’s face with a cruel glimmer, as if he was about to do something unspeakable.

What happened next had Iwai tilting his head back with a low moan that could surely be heard from the hallway. Akira had already covered his cock with his mouth and was practically taking him down his throat while maintaining eye contact.

His hand found a fistful of Akira’s hair again as he helped guide his movements, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t the best thing he’d felt in his entire life. It was extremely unfair how good Akira looked with his mouth stuffed full as well. It made him want to do things that even his past self might have blushed at.

As easy as it was to let Akira keep going, he had other plans. He tugged at Akira’s hair which caused him to moan around him, and damn if that didn’t make him want to shove him back down and let him finish the job. With a modicum of reluctance, Iwai pulled until his mouth all the way off, exhaling audibly at the thick string of saliva that trailed from his swollen lips.

Akira looked at him through a fog of lust, his tongue falling out to steal a slow lick against the head. Iwai just about imploded on himself. How was it possible for a human being to be _that_ sexy? Prying himself from Akira’s hypnotic gaze and heavenly mouth, he grabbed onto one of his arms to pull him upwards; sitting Akira on his lap just above his groin. Akira’s face seemed to tell him everything he needed to know about what was going to happen next.

Wordless and understanding, Akira started breathing more excitedly, sitting up on his knees to start ridding himself of his pants and underwear. Iwai watched quietly with half-lidded eyes. Biting back his lip, Akira reached for one of the bottles of oil beside them, uncapping it and tipping it over while holding it above Iwai’s cock in a similar fashion to how he did during their last session. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips while doing so and Iwai wanted to kiss it right off of him.

He loosely rolled his hand over his oiled erection, causing Iwai to suck in a grounding breath. Akira knew that they could proceed right now and get on with it, but he wasn’t _quite_ done teasing just yet.

Letting go, he tipped the bottle of oil over his own hand, pouring it out messily onto his fingers before setting it back down on the table beside them. Watching Iwai’s face, he spread his knees and leaned back, arching his hips up slightly so he could press his fingers into himself.

Iwai groaned and squeezed the younger man’s pale thighs in hands as he watched two of his fingers easily disappear and slowly drag in and out, making obscene squishing noises. Akira was watching his face while he lazily fucked himself with his own fingers, his expression growing more and more shattered as he went on.

Just as he added a third finger he felt Iwai’s warm, calloused hand on his leaking erection and tilted his head back, his other hand slapping to his mouth to muffle a cry of pleasure.

Iwai grinned and touched him with unexpected admiration, sweeping his palm over the bead of precum at the tip and smearing it downwards.

Akira’s eyelids fluttered, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head. The fingers that were inside of himself started to move more fervently and impatiently until he finally pulled them out and bent forward, capturing Iwai’s mouth in a series of desperate, needy kisses. Iwai swallowed up every gasp and whimper with his own lips, letting them linger on his tongue and savoring the sounds.

He also took the opportunity to guide Akira’s hips over his own, pressing his hips upwards as Akira instinctively pushed his own back, sliding his cock past the slick ring of muscle. He felt Akira’s mouth open wider as their hips met in the middle until Iwai’s hips were flush against his ass.

Akira sat up and leaned back once again, fully sheathing him and shuddering at the sensation of being stretched open.

Waiting until he seemed comfortable, Iwai rolled his hips up into him, getting an even better reaction than he could have dreamed.

“Oh **_fuck_** , Iwai…” Akira moaned loudly, his head tipping back and exposing the length of his neck. His dry hand slapped to his mouth in embarrassment, nearly forgetting they weren’t exactly in the most private place. And yet somehow that only seemed to excite him more, apparently. Fuck, indeed.

Oh, this was _bad_. And also good. Really _really_ good. Oh my _god_ was it good.

Keeping his hand to his mouth, Akira carefully lifted his head back up, looking down at Iwai with eyes that pleaded _more, yes, you have no idea how bad I want this, fuck me like your life depends on it._

And in perfect understanding Iwai delivered; he continued rolling his hips up into Akira’s while Akira rode him without even having to move a muscle other than to keep himself upright. His legs dangled off the edges of the massage table, toes curling with every nudge of Iwai’s hips.

Eventually they found a rhythm and their slow and sensual pace blended into proper fucking which had Akira seeing stars and Iwai losing a grip on himself. His fingertips dug into Akira’s thighs, imprinting little red crescents into his skin.

The sound of sweat-slicked skin smacking together filled the room along with Akira’s muffled moans where were essentially one long drawn out chant of pleasure. It was enough to make anyone blush at the indecency of it all. The chance of being overheard was entirely possible too.

Akira’s thighs were starting to tremble as pleasure wore down his muscles along with the effort to keep himself upright so he slumped forward, locking his elbows on either side of Iwai’s head.

Unknowingly, Akira had thrown himself into the jaws of danger as Iwai could now reach his smock and all but tore it off of him, sending buttons flying and ricocheting onto the polished tile floor. Akira’s eyes flew open and he gasped, knowing he would for sure regret that later. At the same time, holy _fuck_ was that hot.

Iwai was looking up at him with an intensity that he had not yet seen in him; and he savored it and allowed it to fan the flames of his ego as he was bounced relentlessly in his lap.

Needing his hands for support, Akira bit his lip to keep himself as quiet as he could, but the broken whines that rolled around in his throat were still probably loud enough to be overheard.

Iwai breathed harshly while admiring Akira’s face. He was flushed and glowing with sweat, his glasses fogging slightly and his hair messed up from their passionate encounter. He realized in that moment that he was already addicted.

Akira felt his side being cradled until he was flipped over and Iwai was suddenly on top of him, pounding into him while smoothing his hand back over his neglected erection.

Akira’s eyes started rolling back, overwhelmed and rapidly approaching orgasm. It became harder and harder to bite back the moans that Iwai was drawing out from him but they were broken by the repeated snapping of his hips which prevented him from all but screaming.

Iwai was in love with all of the incredibly sexy sounds and facial expressions that Akira was making. They added on to his own impending climax and together they chased completion in a tangle of sweaty limbs, curses, and incoherent pleas from Akira.

Akira was the first one to come, and he did so with strangled, high pitched breaths, his fingernails digging into Iwai’s tattooed biceps. His head fell back with a dull thud as he hummed out a tired but satisfied moan.

Watching Akira’s face was enough to push him over the edge and Iwai followed a couple minutes after, dropping his head into the curve of Akira’s shoulder and letting out a harsh and shaky breath while his hips stuttered into him. He mouthed tiredly at his collarbone in the afterglow, his breath still coming out in exhausted huffs.

Akira sighed contentedly, reveling in the way his stubble felt against his over-sensitive skin. How long had it been? Iwai was only booked for 30 minutes. At least he didn’t have another client right after.

Once they had both come back down to Earth, Iwai pulled out of him, some of his fluids spilling out of Akira and onto the massage table. His face heated up as the reality of what they just did sank in. He couldn’t remember the last time he let loose like this. It was exhilarating.

Akira was wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm, looking up at Iwai with a pleased grin.

Iwai blushed again.

“Uh. Sorry for makin’ a mess,” the older man muttered, moving to sit up by his feet.

Akira chuckled. It was a nice sound, Iwai thought.

“There’s clean towels in the cabinet over there,” Akira said, gesturing to the left of where they sat.

Iwai stood up and retrieved a couple towels, handing one to Akira with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Akira licked his lips, smiling back.

They each cleaned up to the best of their abilities and Akira began picking up all the assorted items that had found themselves on the floor at one point or another, his face turning red when he found the missing buttons from his smock.

Iwai was looking over at him with a lopsided grin. Smug bastard.

Laughing and shaking his head, Akira stuck the loose buttons in his pocket for now which left the front of his smock hanging partially open.

Oops.

Once they were both dressed, Akira adjusted his glasses and awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

“S-“

“Wanna go out for dinner later?” Iwai asked, causing Akira to look up at him in surprise.

“Oh, um… Yeah, I’d like that,” he replied, biting his lip happily.

It was cute as hell.

“Normally I would have taken you out to dinner first, but… uh… Yeah.” This time it was Iwai’s turn to blush.

Akira laughed, a sound that Iwai found himself wanting to hear more and more of.

“Sure. Meet me back here after work and we’ll go out for a proper date,” Akira said, walking closer to him and leaning over to talk into his ear.

“And after that, I wanna do that again, but in my bed,” he said, his voice just above a whisper. His lips brushed the shell of his ear before he pulled away.

Iwai shivered.

“Y-yeah, okay,” he replied, maybe with a little more enthusiasm than he had initially intended.

Akira smirked, turning on his heel to leave the room as was custom.

“Or really, _anywhere_ , you could fuck me on the balcony for all I care,” he added, shooting him a teasing grin over his shoulder.

Honestly, that wasn’t such a bad idea… Maybe a bit awkward if the neighbors were out though.

Iwai blinked and before he knew it Akira was slipping through the door.

Well. This had been… a day. A good day though. A _really_ good day.

-

Akira quietly closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath in and sighing out through his lips. He self-consciously ran his hand through his hair, hoping it didn’t look too disheveled and looked down at his smock where the buttons used to be, the front half hanging down incriminatingly. _I should probably get changed out of this before questions are asked…_ he thought, turning towards the laundry room.

Shit.

“Heyyyyy Akiraaaaa~” Ann lilted, giving him an overtly supportive wink and a nudge.

She knew. She didn’t hear, did she? Oh god.

“H-hey Ann, just trying to get to the laundry room,” Akira mumbled in embarrassment, awkwardly slipping past her.

He could hear her giggling wildly behind him.

“I bet you are~”

Akira cringed, feeling like he just got caught during the walk of shame. Which is essentially exactly what happened.

Yusuke met up with her, watching Akira disappear down the hall to change out of his sex-tousled clothes.

“Akira really should take better care of his work uniform,” Yusuke stated, oblivious.

Ann just facepalmed.

-

_End_


End file.
